


心欲

by Qingshanyu520



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō, awm
Genre: M/M, sofa, soso - Freeform, 花落 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingshanyu520/pseuds/Qingshanyu520
Summary: 又名：soso你再不来哄媳妇人就跑了
Relationships: AWM - Relationship, SOFA - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	心欲

** 文笔练习产物/典型吃醋梗/激情速打 **

** 时间线在世界赛结束以后，私设两人未表明心迹 **

** 人设或有OOC （预警：我完全没玩过PUBG，关于游戏方面看个笑话就行） **

**1.**

“soso哥，晚上复盘你可以带着我一起吗？马上就要比线下赛了…”

角落里的茶水间咕咚咕咚地响着水壶沸腾的声音，氤氲的水蒸气缓缓向上，模糊了他眼前那张贴在墙上的比赛照片。他听着两个人的脚步和谈话由近及远，蹬蹬地，一步一步踩在他欲坠的心上。手指无意识的向外舒展开，却忘记了壶里的水是刚刚烧就，恰好还是最滚烫的时候。他嘶了一声，迅速撤回了手，另一只手轻轻地按在上面打转。

好在接触面积不大，只是微微地烫红了一点外皮。他的皮肤天生就比其他男生白一些，常常被人开玩笑说是不是小时候把牛奶当水喝了，所以才有着奶白奶白的肤色，在一众打电竞的宅男中显得像个小姑娘似的。原本不是多大的伤口，可是那片红色在他的指背上实在是太扎眼了，嫩嫩的，像是一朵被遗忘的红玫瑰。

啪嗒——

安静的房间里有一晃而过的水声。一滴眼泪掉在了冲好的咖啡里，荡出一小圈不易察觉的水花。他慌忙地抹了一把眼睛，衬衫袖口上的那枚纽扣划着他的眼皮，涩涩得疼。

“诶？花队，你眼睛不舒服嘛？”耳边响起卡卡的声音，似乎是很关切地凑到了花落面前。花落闭了闭眼，深呼了一口气，勉强定住心神，“没事，就是手背烫着了。”

“你等等，我去给你拿创口贴。”最后一个字刚从嘴里蹦出来，卡卡一个箭步就已经飞了出去。急慌慌地往二楼卧室跑。

花落看着他矫健笨拙的身影，心上的乌云稍微散去了些，这小孩是刚刚从青训生提到二队的，对他很是崇拜，私下里喜欢跟着他后面求经问道，偶尔也拍拍马屁，不过倒是极为真诚的。

一楼是所以骑士团队员训练的地方，只不过因为大家的水平和所在队伍不同，整个一楼被经理用隔断分成了三个地方：青训生，二队和一队的训练场地。

花落的位置在沈宇枫的对面，他落座的时候沈宇枫正带着耳机，聚精会神的盯着屏幕。soso就站在他身侧很近的地方，一只手撑在桌沿上，低头笑着和他说话。

“soso哥，刚才你那手甩狙好准啊。”

“嗯，你移动鼠标的时候不要太用力，控制不稳话很容易左右乱晃，没事的时候多练练手腕抬起的幅度和力量，找到感觉就好。”

花落心里一咯噔，沈宇枫应该是一直坐在这里的，soso如果想教他的话就只能像现在这样，轻轻弯下腰，两个头靠在一起，他握着那只鼠标，可能连屏气瞄准时的呼吸都听得到。

花落捏了捏衣角，刻意把拿起来喝了一口的咖啡杯重重的放在桌上。

那边“良师益友”两人组终于注意到对面多了个人，soso往后退了两步，揉了揉自己的手腕，道：“花落，下午和韩国那边约了练习赛，你和宇枫的双排也可以试一试了。”

“好。”花落面无表情地回答，连眼神都懒得和他们碰撞在一起。

他有时候难免会很矫情地在想，为什么他会有这样一个名字。两个字的名字是很尴尬的，单叫一个字显得过分亲昵了些，可是连名带姓的叫，好像又分不出亲疏远近。

普通人刚认识他的时候叫他花落，soso认识了他六年，也只叫他花落。

**2.**

明眼人都看的出来，花落不喜欢那个从天而降，一脚插入一队的替补队员。

他们这帮职业选手眼睛毒得很，游戏时八倍镜一开，恨不得把你人物穿什么内裤都看穿。对于花落这点不知掩藏，浮于表面的小心思，自然是一览无余。

捧了银锅回国的骑士团似乎真印证了世界赛场上那句响亮亮的口号：骑士团，永不凋零。回国以后的赞助合作，青训报名接踵而至，除了TGC和HOG，眼下最炙手可热的一线就是骑士团了。这其中还有一层知情人才看得出的缘故。

骑士团现役队长花落，他和上任队长soso配合的天衣无缝。soso是远程狙击手，他是突击位，两个人的双排也曾经与祁醉的solo神之右手并称为国内的两副王牌。soso因伤退役后，战队一直没能找到与花落合适的双排人选。

骑士团前几年的成绩又平平无奇，花落忙着振兴战队，这件事也一直搁置了下来。直到最近在韩服排行靠前的那些种子选手都削尖了脑袋想要踏进骑士团的大门时，战队经理和高层商议后决定在下一期的青训生中选择表现顶尖的选手，进入一队和花落进行双排的配合训练。

沈宇枫就是青训生里那个天赋型的人才。他是走后门进的青训生，可他把这后门走了个极致，走得风光无限。作为soso的某个亲戚家的孩子，他身上似乎带着一点与soso出于同源的电竞基因，远距离射击极其精准，善于辨认敌人的方位和状态，冲榜速度令人咋舌。

沈宇枫在骑士团美其名曰重振威名，实则为花落选拔替补举行的国内邀请赛“圣斗杯”中拔下头筹，把母狮战队和TGC战队的新老选手打的十分难看。

于是圈里也流传出他是下一个于炀这种说法。毫无疑问，他的职业道路还有很长，前方还有很辉煌的未来在等待着他。十八岁的少年最不怕的就是磨练和荆棘。

花落是很在意“小于炀”这个称号的。于炀十九岁就取代祁醉当上了队长，成为一队的主心骨。可人家俩是名正言顺的夫妻不是吗？谁当队长说穿了都是那么一档子事。可沈宇枫算什么？在花落眼里看来，他是魔鬼派来终结他职业生涯和暗恋生涯的地狱使徒。

他才不想退位让贤，他总是咬着后槽牙在心里默念：老子离退役还早着呢，轮不到你这个小屁孩。这话传出去估计要让其他战队笑掉大牙了。年少成名，实力稳定，长相又那么出众花落花队长竟然嫉妒自家战队的小孩。

花落心里两个正义和邪恶的小人也总是打架，他不想表现得那么不乐意，也不想总是对沈宇枫冷着一张脸，可是，可是他为什么总缠着soso啊…

一口一口soso哥叫的像水果糖一样甜，多像他刚进队里对着soso撒娇的样子，虽然他现在脾气渐长，再也不可能像看偶像一样看着soso了。

那小孩的眼睛里像灌了星星，很亮，带着不易让人察觉的期待。他说从小就听家人总是提起soso哥，那可是世界冠军啊，没有几个人不艳羡这样傲人的成绩。

进入一队当替补后，他理所当然成了soso的小包袱。soso走到哪，他就跟到哪，好像全骑士团就他soso这一个教练会打游戏一样。

花落在网上查过最愚蠢的问题一个是：我妈妈的姐姐的丈夫的妹妹家的孩子，和我有血缘关系吗？另一个则是：中国现在还允许三代以内近亲相爱吗？

**3.**

“花队？”沈宇枫不知道什么时候站了起来，张开手掌在他眼前晃了晃。

“什么事？”花落随手剥了一颗奶糖，叼在嘴里，含糊不清地问他。

沈宇枫指了指他桌子旁边的透明柜子，眸子亮晶晶地：“这是姜记的蛋黄酥诶，我能不能尝一个呀花队？”

花队你妈，他心里那股恼劲还没下去，这小孩又不知死活来招惹他。难道他花落不比他大上五六七岁？怎么在soso那就是哥，在自己这就是队长？

前几天soso还来开导他，以为他还在纠结战队非要让他和别人双排的事对沈宇枫甩脸色。以前他喜欢双排，打的又好，是因为队友是soso。soso退役的时候他也大闹过一场，说不愿意再和别人组队了。

那时候soso怎么说的来着，好像是很温柔吧。手掌轻轻地在他的头顶安抚，带着些许微凉的触感，“花落，别太任性了。”

他今天偏偏和沈宇枫杠上了，半点也没有做队长应有的宽容和雅量，“不行。”

他回答干脆又简洁。若是换了旁人可能早就吃了一肚子憋，悻悻地离开了。谁让沈宇枫也是个绵里藏针的主，不依不饶地问，“为什么呀？花队你一个人也吃不完吧。”

“那是我——”

欲出口的话在嘴边打了个转，又默默地被他咽了回去。要他怎么说？要他告诉沈宇枫，这是他专门去排队给soso买的吗？就因为soso上次随口说了句好吃，他就趁着外出活动的间隙屁颠屁颠地去给人买了。怎么想怎么没面子。

soso收到后会说什么？谢谢你？还是，其实我根本不爱吃？

于炀给祁醉买青团是两人之间的情趣，于炀乐意，祁醉心里也舒坦。他的举动在沈宇枫眼里，可能看起来很可笑，很可怜吧。他总是忍不住拿自己和soso与于炀和祁醉做对比。每次得出的结论都让他恨不得把soso那颗榆木似的脑袋敲开看上一眼，最终却又因为舍不得而放弃了。

他强压着那口气，烦躁地抓了抓头发说，“是，我是吃不完。”

他不是个小气的人，也不是真的就不能分给他一个。他只是单纯的觉得，这是他对soso的好，不想这样随意就分给别人。

“你俩又干嘛呢？表情这么严肃。”soso握着手里的名单册子，去隔壁巡视了一圈青训生的训练情况回来，就看到他们两个一副快要掐起来的样子，周围的火药味十足。

在soso眼里，花落和沈宇枫过不去就像两个争宠的亲兄弟似的，两个小孩子闹闹脾气，过一会就自动和好，难道还指望着家长正儿八经地训斥他们吗？

soso很轻地笑了笑，问，“宇枫，你又怎么惹花队生气了？不好好训练干嘛呢？”

花落气得像一拳打在了棉花上，心里拧巴的人往往对别人的一字一句都格外敏感，是啊，你也知道是又，他都烦我多少回了，每回都像个幼儿园校长似的劝架，谁稀罕。

“也没事，我就是有点饿，问花队有没有吃的。”

“你昨天不是刚买了蛋黄酥吗？给他一个呗，不够明天我再给你买好不好？”他声音很温柔，像一缕风一样，吹动着他干枯破败的心河。如果说花落是只被人踩到尾巴就会弓起身子发怒的小野猫，soso就是那个一定会有耐心地替他顺毛的饲养员。

妈的傻逼。

花落突然委屈地又想掉眼泪了。

真是幼稚死了。

花落负气似的把那盒蛋黄酥摔在沈宇枫的桌子上，“行行行，全他妈给你。”

**4.**

花落和沈宇枫这场硝烟弥漫和争斗因为沈宇枫的亲自道歉划上了句号。

只不过花落到最后也没能把这盒蛋黄酥送给soso，显得他像故意和沈宇枫做对似的。又没面子又难看。

我以后再也不会吃姜记的蛋黄酥了，花落如是认为。

吵架过后的第二天就是七夕节，战队难得准了假。虽然他们这帮职业选手都没有时间谈恋爱，更别提有稳定的对象了，但是单身狗们依旧乐此不疲地手牵手出门喝酒唱k。

沈宇枫和soso今天要去参加国内的线下赛，两个人早早地就收拾好出门了，留下花落一个人在基地看家。

他不是不想出门，只是莫名其妙得没什么心情。他好歹也是一个把仪式感看得挺重的人，七夕节这种日子，要么一个人呆在家里，要么和心爱的人一起度过，和一帮大老爷们在那扯犊子算什么过节。

HOG那边也放了假，祁醉在这种事情上绝对不可能有半点退让，他是老板，他想放假就放假，他想出去和于炀约会就出去约会，谁又管的了他呢？

花落自嘲地扯动了一下嘴角，想着今天应该没什么能有空和他一起约游戏，索性开了个直播混混时长。

主播开播一般会有系统提示，花落刚打开摄像头没多久，直播间的人气就蹭蹭往上窜。

“大家好，我是花落，今天没什么事，大家想聊天还是想看游戏？”花落清了清嗓了，摆上了一副看起来还算正常的笑脸。

【啊啊啊啊！！我等到了什么！！花神居然开直播了！！】

【咦，今天放假了吗？花神背后看起来好空啊？】

【刚才那位，没关注微博吧？官微都发他们出去玩的照片了。】

【花神怎么没去？一个人守家吗？】

花落看着眼前飞速闪过的弹幕，无非都是在讨论为什么在这个大好的节日里，他一个人，可怜兮兮地坐在电脑面前直播，而不是兴致勃勃的和他们出去过节。

他啧了一声，语气带着点轻微的埋怨，“不想去，没意思。”

【哈哈哈哈，花神也太惨了叭哈哈】

【so神呢？在基地吗？还是出去了】

【前面的那个，又是你吧，不会关注战队微博吗？】

花落被他们吵的头疼，干脆一字一句的和他们解释，“是的，战队放假了，但我不想和他们一起出去玩。没什么意思。Soso和沈宇枫去参加国内线下赛了，估计要等到晚上才能回来。”

【卧槽？？这么重要的日子so神竟然不陪着花神？？】

【啊啊啊，不是吧，我磕的cp是不是要be了呜呜】

【醒醒吧，人家俩也从来没说过有什么好吧，不要老是被祁神那个老畜牲带偏了。】

“嗯，是的，我和soso呢，不是大家想的那样。”花落面带得体的微笑，像极了在给自己做个人公关，尽管说这话的时候他察觉到心里有个地方仍然在隐隐作痛。

爱他的时候的留下的伤口，除非他本人舔舐，否则也许这辈子都好不了吧。

他没再说话，气氛有一瞬间地尴尬。

【哎哟，这不是我花神吗？一个人在这顾影自怜什么呢？】

一个带着炫酷出场特效和花边的弹幕出现在了花落的直播间，随即耳机里传来系统机械的女声：至尊会员HOG-Drunk进入Knight-Flower直播间。

花落咬着下唇，强行克制住了和祁醉争吵的冲动，嘴上却没让他讨到便宜，“祁醉你有病就去治。”话音落下，他动了动鼠标，众目睽睽下把人请了出去。

这次祁醉出奇得反常，没作妖，没发私信嘲讽，安安静静的退出直播间后就消失了。好像就是为了冷不丁出现让他不痛快这一下似的。

花落播了一个小时，感觉兴致缺缺，揉了揉眉心，道：“先播到这里吧，我去吃饭了，大家下次见。”

他刚拿起手机准备打开外卖软件，祁醉的电话就像阎王的催命符一样响起，他翻了个白眼，点开了扬声器，“祁醉，你最好是得了绝症需要找我借钱。”

祁醉惊讶地叹了一声，“怎么会找你借钱呢，花神，你要不要我给你数数我和于炀的存款？”

“滚，没人想知道。”

“啧，花神，你猜猜我和于炀在哪？”

“爱在哪在哪，不就是约会吗，很了不起吗？”

“诶，你这就不对了。约会这件事却是没什么了不起，但是你看，是于炀小哥哥要和我约会，那意义就不一样了。你不知道吧，我们HOG的小队长其实是个特别的浪漫的人，特意定了餐厅，还费尽心思为我准备了礼物，生怕我不喜欢呢。但你也知道我这个人的，于炀送我什么我肯定都喜欢。你觉得呢，花队？”祁醉的声音断断续续的，背景里还穿插着于炀小声的提醒。祁醉似乎把电话拿得离耳边远了点，蜻蜓点水似地亲了于炀一下。

“我他妈觉得你哪都好，就是多了张嘴。趁着有钱要不赶紧去缝了吧？”

“多谢花队夸奖。看在你这么可怜的份上，我告诉你一个小秘密吧。”

“老子不想听你和于炀的那些事。”

“这你就误会了。我想说的是so神。没想到吧，我在商场里恰好碰到了so神和沈宇枫，他们两个人好像在买东西哦。啧啧，这个画面，太有冲击力了。”

花落心头一沉，仿佛有人举着块石头朝他砸了过来，他怔怔地看着手机上祁醉的通话显示，那边似乎还在喋喋不休地想补充什么，他抓起电话按在耳边，声音像是从石缝里蹦出来的，“多，谢，祁，神，提，醒。”

花落搁下手机，突如其来的疲惫感顿时汹涌地朝他奔来。他闭着眼睛，故作镇定地安慰道，祁醉这个老畜牲又在编瞎话骗他。

可是他骗不了他自己，他记得很清楚，有粉丝在他的直播间留了言，好像说的也是同一件事。

他把盖在眼睑上的手掌张开了一条小缝，头顶的吊灯被框在指间，扑闪着微弱的光芒。他房间里的灯前几天坏了，soso说等周末就帮他修一修。

soso，又是soso。

花落控制不住地去想他，去脑补他是怎样对着沈宇枫展颜。而沈宇枫又是怎样乖巧得回应。

他觉得自己有点像个笑话，还是一个很多余的笑话。所有人都能看见soso和沈宇枫两个人亲昵地在逛街，偏偏还是在这种日子，任谁看了都难免心生绮念吧。

当年花落之所以能和soso在电竞圈内传出绯闻，无非是因为soso真的太照顾他，对他太好了，要星星不给月亮的。什么事情都愿意顺着他，不会和他生气，不会凶他。比赛成绩不好也只是告诉他下次加油就行。每当下雨天他出去做活动回家时，远远地在基地门口下了车，就能看到soso静守在大门口，高高大大的身影撑着一把透明的雨伞。

soso的臂弯是一座城墙，而花落是住在城里的那个人。他微微张开了怀抱，他就想迫不及待的想进去，在那人的心尖安家，从此不惧风雨。

他凝视着soso的眼睛，他的双眸中藏着自己的影子，雨落在他的风衣边缘，慢慢得往下淌。

他身后是皎洁月光，身前是朝他伸出的右手。

他总是用低沉而清冽的声音叫他，“花落，回来了。”

这么好的人，这么温柔的人，他为什么就是不肯爱我呀。

花落把头埋在桌子上，小声的抽噎着。

**5.**

soso拎着购物袋回来的时候看见就是这样诡异的场景。

沈宇枫请假回家去了，soso听祁醉说花落今天心情很糟糕，紧赶慢赶地往基地回，开车的时候恨不得油门踩到底，本来打算挑个更好看的戒指再表白的，可惜他心里记挂着花落，看了看去也没买到称心合意的。

花落半倚半坐在基地正门的台阶上，身边乱糟糟地摆了几瓶啤酒，有的是已经喝完，有的还未开封。林林总总，加起来有一打那么多。

初秋气温不算太低，夜风席卷而来也只是裹挟了些许的凉意。花落穿着短裤就跑出来了，一个人抱了一箱冰冻啤酒，捏着鼻子就往嘴里倒。

啤酒好难喝啊。他难过得想把胃里的东西都吐出来。

他不是个擅长饮酒的人，饭局上的觥筹交错从来都和他没什么关系。soso总是不容置喙地帮他挡下每一杯酒。他也因此被惯的基本上三瓶必醉。

此时借酒消愁什么的，实在是太尴尬了。花落也顾不得战队其他人回来会不会看到他这个蠢了吧唧的样子，想要放纵一回，想很久了。

他心里的情欲，满的快压不下去了。

“花落？怎么不穿衣服就跑出来，感冒了怎么办？”soso快步走到他面前，脱下身上的西装外套披在花落背上，看着脚边的一片狼籍，语气忍不住加重，“还闹脾气呢？别生气了，你看，我又给你买了一盒。”

他诱哄似的把手里其中一个小袋子往花落面前递，花落脑海里尽是祁醉说的那个秘密，一想到他们也许度过了一个很甜蜜的夜晚，也许整晚都在互诉衷肠，他就伤心地快要死掉了。

他大口地喘着气，胸腔剧烈地起伏着，“滚，别来烦我。”

花落一扬手，那盒蛋黄酥连里带外被他打出了一米远，重重在摔在地上，原地转了几圈停下来。有几个被摔出了盒子，脏的不成样，好像也在无声地嘲笑他一般。

soso深吸了一口气，也没回头去看那盒蛋黄酥，他单膝跪在花落腿间，双手箍在他的臂膀上，“花落，不许闹。”

“谁跟你闹了？你以为我特稀罕你是吧？你爱跟谁在一块跟谁在一起，别来招我。”

soso劲儿很大，花落挣不开那双手，索性破罐破摔，又砸了一个啤酒瓶出去。

“真是惯的你了？在基地门口闹，不怕被人看见？”soso盯着他，眼睛里隐隐约约燃起了一点凶狠的意味。

“怕个屁！ 我自己的基地爱怎么样怎么样。我和有些人可不一样，光明正大的和人家出去逛街，一点也不避讳，生怕别人看不出来是吧？”

花落本来不想这么掉价地跟他拈酸吃醋，只不过他喝的半醉不醒，到现在都没意识到沈宇枫没跟soso一起回来，一股脑把心里想得那些话全吐出来了。

暗恋一个人的感觉太难受了。尤其是当那个人就在你面前，日日看着，夜夜想着。想对他伸出手，触碰他的怀抱，却又害怕戳破那点按耐不住的秘密心思，怕他尴尬，怕他恼羞，怕他再也不和自己说话。怕他把他推至城外，对他城门紧闭。

暗恋的苦楚像是夏天的酸梅，酸的他牙根打颤，还是倔强的嚼碎了吞咽下去。

soso松了口气，刚才那点装模作样的愠怒顷刻间烟消云散。

他看着花落委屈的模样，心里抽疼，恨不得回到过去扇自己一巴掌。

他竟然真的会答应沈宇枫的馊主意，故意刺激花落来试探他的心意，他真是个…真是个蠢货…

soso一只手从花落的手臂上放了下来，转而搭在他的月要/际，狠狠地揉了一把，却是前所未有的温柔，“我一颗心全掏给你了，巴巴地愿你好。你怎么就，这么没良心呢？嗯？”

刻意上扬的语调带着几分蛊惑的意味，他的声音本就好听，花落不自然地别过脸，一双手往身后乱摸，嘴里下意识地驳斥，“你在说什么…我不懂…”

soso虚放在花落月要侧的手掌一使劲儿，把花落整个人带到他的面前，两个人几乎是鼻尖贴着鼻尖。看着花落微微颤抖着嘴唇，soso毫无顾忌地口勿了下去。

是个极其温柔的口勿，带着花落嘴里的酒气，酸楚地暗恋心事，以及soso令人安心的气息。

像有一股电流从尾椎一下子激窜而上，电的他头皮发麻。他嘤咛一声，哼哼唧唧地抽泣。

感受到脸颊上微凉的水光，soso小心翼翼地放开花落，指腹缓缓擦去花落眼角莹莹的泪水，郑重地说，“从来都没有其他人，我只爱你，也只想爱你。是想要把你娶回家，想和你sleep的那种爱，你明白吗？”

“应该明白吧…”

“他是我的表弟，他来这里就是为了让我们在一起，你懂吗？”

“应该也懂吧…”

“算了，和小醉鬼是讲不清的。宝贝儿，外面天气冷，我们回家好吗？”他拉过花落的手，在手背下留下极其轻柔的一个吻。

“嗯，回家。”花落把头埋在soso宽厚的颈窝里，笑的像个讨了奖赏的孩子。

星光笼罩在他身上，他眼里的爱欲在银河宇宙中穿行，遇到像太阳一般炽热的星体时便奋不顾身而去，像飞蛾扑火般甘愿燃烧，直到硝烟耗尽也抵死缠绵。

爱他多年，终于得偿所愿。

———END———

**后记**

沈宇枫躺在家里的床上，点开花落的微信头像，一字一字地写：嫂子，我哥是真的爱你，我也知道你很爱他，祝你们幸福。

发完信息后，他勾唇一笑，光着脚跑下床，冲着父母的卧室喊：“妈！你说我帮soso哥把媳妇拐回家就给我一万块钱，千万别忘了啊！

那边很快有了回应，“知道了，个兔崽子。”

手机上的提示音跳了一下，花落的消息赫然出现在通知栏

【你眼里到底有没有老子这个队长？？】

沈宇枫耸耸肩，一边摇头一边自言自语，“真是两个傻子…”


End file.
